As part of a 38-laboratory international study our stocks of the Salmonella typhimurium tester strains were compared with reference strains in their response to a mutagen, 4-nitroquinoline-N-oxide. The results from all laboratories are being analyzed in order to determine the levels of agreement within and between laboratories for each Salmonella strain.